Power management is a ubiquitous feature for electronic devices. In computing, for example, an Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) specification provides an open standard for device configuration and power management by the operating system. When an electronic device is not being fully utilized by a user, power management techniques such as ACPI may be used to place the electronic device in various power states (or performance states), with each power state reducing or eliminating an amount of power provided to various components of the electronic device to reduce overall power consumption for the electronic device. However, once an electronic device is placed into a lower power state, certain components may no longer be operational, such as a wireless transceiver. This can be problematic whenever the electronic device needs to maintain a communication connection with another device to receive information. Furthermore, whenever a power state for the electronic device is increased thereby resuming power to a wireless transceiver, it may take a relatively long period of time for the wireless transceiver to become operational and re-establish a communication connection. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.